Lecithin is a lipid substance found in animal and plant tissues such as, for example, egg yolk and soy bean. Lecithin is composed of various constituents including, but not limited to, phospholipids, such as, for example, phosphatidyl choline (“PC”), phosphatidyl inositol (“PI”), and phosphatidyl ethanolamine (“PE”). The amphiphilic properties of lecithin make the substance an effective processing aid, emulsifier, dispersant and/or surfactant in various applications.
By way of example, lecithin may be used in applications where modification of the boundary layer between substances is desirable. In the presence of immiscible liquid phases, lecithin can reduce the interfacial surface tension and function as an emulsifier. When used with two or more solid phases, lecithin can function as a lubricant and/or release agent.